Searching For Heaven
by PassionFish
Summary: Set during season two. Buffy and Spike grow closer during hard times and our duo continue their search for heaven. COMPLETE!!!
1. Beginnings

Searching for Heaven

By PassionFish

PART ONE

"Beginnings"

A thin, tired blonde whisp of a woman slowly pushed open the large iron gates to the cemetary.  She walked, wood in hand, through the deserted graveyard.  Deserted, that is, to the average untrained senses.  The wind howled and with a sudden crash, cracked the heavens opened and allowed sheets of rain to cascade down upon the fallen warrior.

Buffy sighed and tried to hold her head up high as she attempted to complete her nights patrol.  This was the last of the 40 cemetaries that Sunnydale had to offer.  Normally, she would have been done by now.  Hours ago in fact.  That was if she had been able to go without her weekly visit from her ex.

She didn't love him.  That much she knew.  She could never love Angelus.  She missed her Angel.  All she had was hope.  But, as the face of her cherished lover spewed venemous words from his mouth at her she found it hard to keep up hope.

The slayer quickened her pace and shook her head in an attempt to keep out the memories of his most recent insults.  Not just the insults, but the things he would tell her; about what him and Dru got up to, made her want to be sick.   However, recently the knowledge of his latest fucktoys didn't give her quite as much grief.  Maybe this meant she was moving on.  *Poor Spike.* She thought absently, remembering the love she'd seen from the blonde vampire to the vampiress.

Caught up in her thoughts Buffy didn't hear the near flegdling sneak up on her untill it was too late.  He quickly removed her of her last stake and hurled her into a nearby gravestone, stunning her.

Through hazy eyes she watched as the young male looked evily down at her before scooping up her stake.  She tried to get up, but already exhausted from her fight with Angelus and various other vampires she found herself unable to move.

The grabbed the slayer by the lapels of her jacket, throwing her roughly against the size of a mausoleum.  He twisted her arms and both heard a snap.  He lifted up the stake and thrust it towards her heart.  Only Buffy's instincts forced her weakened arms to hit feably at the stake, allowing it to slam into her shoulder.

She cried out in pain and the nameless vamp grinned, pressing her further into the wall.  Dazedly, Buffy thought, so this is how I go, huh?  She watched him dive for her neck and winced.

She heard a loud growl and suddenly felt the weight move off her.  She looked up in time to see the vampire's head being twisted clean off his body.  With an agonised scream the demon dusted.  When the dust cleared, Spike stepped forward.

"Hello cutie."

**

Buffy slunk back into the wall with a sigh.  She watched, unable to muster any fear, as Spike moved forward, gently wrapping his arms around her waist.  He lifted her up, leaning her still against the wall but her weight now entirely off her sore legs.

"What are you..."  Buffy breathed.

"Shh, pet."  Spike lifted her gently into his arms, mindfull of her shoulder.  His demon roared to be free at the scent of her blood, but he pushed it back.

They were closest to her house, he realised and began walking in that direction, "Is your mum at home, pet?"

"Away..."  Was all she got out before she blacked out from the pain.

*

"Buffy...Buffy?"

"Spike?"  Buffy's shocked eyes opened to meet that of her mortal enemy.  She jolted in his arms but he shushed her.

"Its okay ducks, I need you to invite me in."

"What?"

"Love, invite me in so I can help you.  You're not bleedin' too badly but you need to get bandaged up."  His voice was so gentle, so endeering.

"Come in, Spike."

*

He lay her gently on her bed and absently brushed some of her hair from her eyes.  He ignored the question in her eyes and instead set about carefull  unbuttoning her shirt.  She gasped as he pulled it away from her body.

Spike inhaled sharply at her choice of underware, or lack of.

"Back in a minute."  He moved quickly out of the room, hunting for a first aid kit as he attempted to dull his arousal.

He returned a few minutes later, aid in hand and sat back down.  Buffy watched through heavy lidded eyes as her mortal enemy cared for her wounds, only the occasional wince of displeasure escaping her lips when he pulled the bandages tight to seal the wound.  His soft appolgies for her pain made her head spin but nevertheless seemed to lessen the hurt in her arm.

She regarded him in silent consternation as he packed away the stuff, only finally then did she speak, "Thank you, Spike."

He looked up and allowed her a small smile, "Your welcome, pet."  He looked down at his clothing and the deep red colour of slayer blood marring the black silk.  "Would you mind if I used your shower - probably not best I return to the clan with slayer blood all over me, people might talk ya know!"  He smiled slightly.

"Oh...uh...sure."  He got up to leave and Buffy began attempting to undress herself.  However, the problems with being badly injured in the arm meant that one was unable to dress and undress oneself. 

Her voice stopped him at the door and he turned to find a blushing slayer, her shirt wide open, "Spike, could you...um, help me, please."

"Oh...sorry, yeah."  Spike walked back to the slayer, where she now stood by the bed.  His eyes nervously avoided hers as he stood infront of her.  He reached forward, and with a tenderness she never knew he could possess, pulled away the shirt from her good arm.  Moving behind her, Spike carefully pulled away the hanging shirt from her body, mindfull of the smaller blood smeared cuts.

Buffy inhaled sharply as the shirt dropped to the ground, feeling her nipples pebble even more then they had from the cold as Spike's hand stayed on her waist.  She closed her eyes as she felt a pair of cool lips press against the top of her shoulder, the top of her back, and up the side of her neck.

She jerked slightly as his cool hands slid around her waist, undoing the one button that held her wrap-around brown skirt together.  It slid to the ground silent all but for the gasp of silk as it glided through the air.  

A tear fell, unheeded, down her face.  "Spike..."  Her voice was barely heard in the silence, even to thier perceptive hearing.

His hands rested loosly around her waist and she tilted her head as his lips continued to tease her neck.  The coolness of his mouth was wonderfull, driving away the red hot pain the emenated from her wound.

She turned quickly to face him, but before he could kiss her she hissed at the pain her sharp movement had caused.  Spike looked dazedly down at her for a few seconds before making his decision.  He gently scooped her up in his arms, moving to the bed.  He lay her down, pulling up the covers.  He turned to go towards the window.

"Don't go."  Buffy's voice, tight with tears halted him.

"I'm not."  He returned quietly, he closed the curtains, attempting to keep out the coming daylight before moving back to the bed.  He slid in beside her.  There was a moments hesitation before he pulled her into his arms, mindful of her shoulder wound.  Buffy sighed happily, allowing the relaxing motion of his fingers running through her hair to lull her to sleep.

***

Weeks went by like a blur for the slayer and vampire.  Nothing sexual had happened between them that night.  He occupanied her on patrol; sometimes visibly, at others simply standing near her in the shadows.  She always felt his presence and it comforted her to know he was out there watching out for her.

They slowly became friends, and when her mother was away he'd occasionally come round to watch a movie or simply nab her chocolate cocoa.  They had kissed twice, though as it was after a long, vigourous demon fight, their timing allowed them to brush away their feelings as nothing more that gratitude that the other was alive; though this tended to confuse the situation more often than not.

Buffy walked calmly through Jackerson Cemetary, absently twiddling a stake.  She was alone tonight, at least for now.  She hadn't even sensed Spike's presence but she had no doubt that he'd resurface any time soon.

So caught up in her 'spikey' thoughts she didn't even notice Angelus up a head until he suddenly stepped out infront of her.

"Little stressed tonight, lover?"  He asked, refering to her tense stance.  "Want to come home with me, let me work it all out for you?"  His leer only made her hate him more.

"As unappetising as that offer sounds I'm waiting for someone."  She flipped her hair, delivering a sharp punch to his stomach before walking away.

"Which little piss-ant is it this time?"  Angelus snarled.

"Like its any of your business!"  

She made to walk on but he grabbed hold of her arm, delivering a hard kick to her back.  She toppled forward, yanking her arm free, turning to face him as he snarled, "You're mine, Buff."

"Please!  I wasn't even Angel's, what makes you think you have any sort of claim on me?!"  She stood at the ready, though her whole body was shaking slightly in anticipation for the fight to come.

Kicks, punches, flips and sweeps.  The ev-lovers fought with a verocity never before seen.  One for her life, the other for the right to claim what he thought his.  

Angelus saw an opening and dove for her thoat, his teeth nashing violently.  A vicious snarl smashed through the night.  Angelus didn't even have any time to react as he was thrown to the ground by his unrulest childe.

Shaking his head dazedly he looked towards Buffy.  At first he didn't quite believe his eyes.  Buffy, HIS Buffy, was standing (willingly, dare he add) in his childe's arms.  Swallowing his anger he forced a sardonic laugh to rumble in his chest.

"So this is why you've been ignoring poor Dru of late, huh, boy?"

"Fuck off, Peaches."  Spike snarled, his eyes only briefly leaving Buffy's as he searched her for any visible injuries.  From what he could see she was only shaken and tired.

"Tut, tut, William.  Such language!"  Angelus gave a mocking bow and dissappeared into the night.

--*--

In between --*-- and --*-- has been added 3rd March 03

It was raining hard by the time Buffy and Spike made it up the tree outside the slayer's bedroom.

Spike gently placed her on the bed, before shaking off his wet duster.  He knelt down in front of the silent girl, and gently began unlacing her shoes.

Buffy stared into space, her brain rejecting everything; every thought, every feeling.  

Spike continued to silently tend to her.  With gentle hands he removed her soaked jacket.

"I..."  For the first time since they'd left the cemtary.  "I don't think I love him anymore."

"Pet?"  Spike's hands stilled as her eyes met his.

"It's gone."  She smiled at him.

"What has?"

"The pain.  It's been here for so long...I knew it had been dying - I felt it leave since that night with that vamp, remember?"  She looked down at him imploringly.  He was too scared to speak, afraid that if he did he'd somehow break her spell and the dream would be over.

"But tonight.  I didn't feel any of it.  I just...don't like him."  She laughed and Spike joined in.

Suddenly she shivered and he remembered that she was soaked through.  "COme on, pet, you best take a shower, get warmed up."

"'kay."  Buffy nodded and began obediently heading for the door.

She turned around and found him heading for the window.  A fear gripped her, and she forced the words from her mouth, afraid she wouldn't be able to get them out in time. "Spike?"

He turned to face her, "Yeah, love?"

"Be here when I get back?"

"Sure."  

With a soft smile she left, closing the door quietly behind her.

Spike sighed silently and sat back down on the bed to wait.  A thought struck him and he extended his senses.  He could only hear Buffy's movements.  THe rest of the house was silent.  As he knew from past experiences that Joyce snored he figured she was off on one of her many buying/selling trips.  A moment later he heard the shower turn on.

He glanced around the dark room, a book on the bedside caught his notice.  He flipped it over.  It was a romance novel.  *Figures.*  On the front was a hand drawn picture of an overly muscled man with shoulder length dark hair.  In the background stood a woman with long curly red hair, in a emerald dress.  It was a historical romance and the characters were dressed accordingly.

Making sure her bookmark was still in place he flipped it over again and scanned the back. *Evil bloke, balh, blah, blah, hates woman's family, blah, blah, blah, has to marry her, blah, blah, blah.  Sounds like shit.*

With that Spike flipped on the bedside table lamp and propped himself up against the pillows on the bed and flipped to the first page.

Twenty minutes later the shower turned off and wrapped in two soft towels, one around her body, the other around her head, Buffy padded down the hallway to her bedroom.

She silently opened the door and was about to open her mouth when she took into the picture presented to her.  Sprawled out on her bed lay her blonde vampire, his hair was tousled from the rain and it curled slightly behind his ears making her want to run her fingers through it.  

She let out a little giggle when she saw what had him so occupied.  The sound finally brought his head up and he scowled at her, "How can you read this rot?"

"It's not 'rot', its good literature."

"It's a porn front is what it is."  He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I'm not forcing you to read it!"  Buffy blushed furiously.

Spike suddenly seemed to realise what she was wearing.  His sarky attitude dropped like a tonne of bricks and he rose from the bed in one fluid movement.  Buffy backed up at the heated look in his eyes.  The towel, which had only been precariously placed upon her head fell, allowing her long shower-curled hair to fall gracefully to her shoulders.

Spike closed his eyes as he leaned in and her scent washed over him.  His eyes opened as his hand reached out and curled a lock of hair around his forefingers.

"So beautiful..."  He whispered reverently.

"Spike..."  She whimpered, she couldn't remove her eyes from the magnetic hold of his.....and she didn't want to.

He leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against hers.  She whimpered into his mouth and he pressed into her just a little bit harder.

"Spike..."  She panted out his name.

"Are you sure, love?"  His voice was tight with the power it took to restrain himself.

"Kiss me..."  She breathed, her hands loosing the grip they had on the towel that was wrapped about her body.

"Gladly."  With a last smile his mouth came down on hers.  His tongue swept into her mouth and as her hands rose to situate themselves in his hair, his wove their way around her body, allowing the towel to finally fall to the ground.

As the sun crested the horizon Spike shifted out from beneath the slayer's arm and leg.  Carefully he crossed the room, anxious not to catch the morning sunlight.  He silently pulled the blinds, bathing the room in darkness once more.

With a content sigh he slid back into the bed.  Buffy sighed his name in her sleep but didn't wake.  Cool arms slipped around a warm body, and together they slept.

Sated.

--*--

_Two Weeks After The Angelus Incident..._

Buffy gave Spike one final kiss before she sent him on his way.  He seemed mildly pissed but understood that she had to talk with her mother - some mother-daughter mortal bonding session thing.

Buffy smiled at his retreating back then gathered her courage for the upcoming discussion.  For tonight she was going to face her hardest trail yet.

Introducing the idea of her boyfriend to her parents.

---

"Poor Spike, I see she traded you in for a younger model."  Angelus' annoying voice flittered into his room and Spike looked up absently before returning his eyes to the television infront of him, feigning disinterest.  But the older vampire's words began to fester in his mind as he recalled his sire's jealousy of the whelp; jealousy that of late had managed to expand into his own.

"Fuck off, Peaches."

"Really William, I would have thought after all these years you would have learnt something about women."

"What?"  He asked irritably.

Angelus kept his countenance, "One night away from your little slayer and she's already found herself a new sugar-daddy."

"Bull shit."  He stated.

"I shit you not, my childe.  Go see for yourself.  Last I checked they were practically fucking on the sofa."

"Wha...?  She would never...."  Spike stood, his sire's sadistic story having grown and taken root inside his brain.

"Go see for yourself."  Spike was already half-way out the door, as Angelus continued his taunts, "Really my boy, thought you more a man then this!"

---

Spike vamped out, his yellow eyes shining acroos the street as he watched his lover reach up on her tip toes to kiss the forty-something man.  Had he been thinking rationally he would have guessed the truth off pat, but all he could see was HIS slayer in another man's arms.

He waited until Buffy had gone back into the house and the man had begun walking away from the road.  He darted through the non-exsistant traffic and within seconds stood infront of the other man.

"Yes?"  His voice was mildly interested and gentle.  Spike could smell the slayer all over him and he growled, not bothering to speak he reached forward,  cleanly snapping his neck.

He threw the body onto the porch before moving round the back of the house, he scaled the tree outside his lover's bedroom window.

---

"Hello, love."  Spike stepped in through the open window, his entire body coiled in preparation for a fight.  His eyes were a hard, icy blue but the slayer didn't appear to notice.

"Hey!  I'm so glad you're here.  Maybe we can catch him!"

Spike frowned his anger momentairly stunted, "Who?"

"He doesn't always show but I said it was important - you were important, and he promised he would and he did!"  Buffy squeeled, not having heard his question.

"Who?"  Dread filled Spike, his mouth went dry as he watched her collect her coat, preparing to leave.

"Hmm?"  Buffy asked absently, she stepped up to him kissing him soundly on the mouth.

His lips responded to her touch automatically but his brain was frozen, "Th..the man."  He clarified.

"Oh..."  She smiled, "It was my dad."

Part Two


	2. Reprocussions and Reprivals

PART TWO

"Reprocussions and Reprieval"

"Spike!  What is it?!"  Buffy cried as she watched her lover fall to his knees.  She dropped next to him, his cries haunting her.  She tried to touch him, to draw him to her.  She cringed as he flinched from her touch.  "What is it?  What's wrong?!"

After what seemed like a life time he finally looked at her, "Spike?"

New tears formed in his eyes, "Buff-y, I'm s-s-so s-s-sorry." 

Buffy forcefully pulled him into her arms only to have him push her away, "No, I d-d-don't deserv-ve it."

"What is it?  Whats happened?"

"I didn't kn-know, p-p-please you have to bel-believe me."

"What?"  Buffy cried, tears leaking into her voice.

"The m-man downstairs.  I didn't know.  Angelus said..."  He couldn't finish but at the mention of her old lovers name Buffy knew what he was saying.

"No..."  She moved away, sliding on the floor until her back hit the bed. "...No, Spike, please..."  Her head shook as the tears streamed down her face, trying to deny what was happening.  *No, not Spike.  He wouldn't do that.  No, he cares for me.  I love him.  He wouldn't....Angelus.*  

Her thoughts paused at the despised name.  Angelus.  He'd done this.  He'd probably taunted Spike, lied about who her father was.  Yeah....Spike wouldn't have done this.  If she had even doubted him, his reaction to the news made it obvious.

Without a word she wiped the tears from her cheak and grabbed the stake from her nightstand.  She passed Spike and slipped out of the open window.  Making sure not to pass where she was sure her father's body would lie she left in search of vengence.

*

"Why hello lover, out for a late night walk?"

She didn't respond, mearly drew her stake out from her waistband and stood in a fighting stance.

Angelus regarded her.  She looked as beautiful as ever.  He could see tear tracks and his grin widened at the knowledge of her pain.  Her face was totally devoid of emotion.  That almost worried him.

Almost.  "How about a goodnight kiss?"

Buffy simply continued to stare at him.  Her eyes cold, dead almost.

"Alright then, lets play."

He lashed out with his right fist, surprised when Buffy blocked it and sluggged him back harder than ever before.  He staggered but quickly righted himself in time for Buffy's sharp round house kick to his head.  He tumbled to the ground, on to his knees.

He anticipated her next move to be to punch him and he waited so he could pull her to him.  

He was wrong.

Buffy kicked him again, once in the head then as he was left dazed she lead with her left before slamming her booted right foot into his groin.  Angelus howled in pain, reaching down to cup himself.  Her foot shot out again, knocking him onto his back.

He looked up at her, eyes full of pain melting to humour when she paused, "You can't do it, you can't kill me."

Buffy shook her head slowly in defeat, lowering the stake.  Angelus relaxed and in that split second  Buffy slammed the wood into his chest.

"Wrong."  His shocked eyes met hers and she smiled, a grin of pure hatred and evil.  "I don't think you got it.  I love Spike.  Nothing you could have done would take him from me."

"Buffy..."  Angelus explded into dust. 

Buffy calmly replaced the stake up her sleave and turning on her heel, walked out of the cemetary.

*

TBW - (To Be Wrote)

Write about their seperation - each's pain, how the deal etc...

*

"Spike?"

"Buffy?"  Spike raised his tortured eyes to hers, staring at her with such sorrow.  

It had been two weeks.  Buffy hadn't returned that night to her home.  She'd gone to Giles and told him that she'd killed Angelus and that Angelus had killed her father.  Her mother returned immediatly.

The ceremony had been simple.  Her friends supportive.  But all she wanted had left her.

"I'm so sorry."  He chocked, lowering his eyes.

Buffy rushed to the bed, pushing herself into his arms as she cried.  Spike looked shocked, wrapping his arms around her as he pulled her further to him.  She moved so that she was on the bed, lying in his arms.  The tears continued to flow, from both of them.  Buffy crying from her two losses of the past two weeks.  Spike weeping for the one thing he never thought he'd experience again.  

Pure Bliss.

It was a whole two hours before Buffy finally raised her head, looking up into his misty blue eyes, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too.  I'm so sorry, I didn't know...."

"Sshhh..."  Buffy murmured, pressing her lips to his.  The past two weeks had been hard, loosing two of the men she loved.  While she knew what he'd done, she knew who really had committed the autrocity.  She'd already lost one person she loved.  She wasn't about to loose another.

*

Hours later Buffy lay, wrapped in his cool embrace, listening as he purred.

"I love you, so much, Buffy."

"I know you do."

*

"How, how can you forgive me?"  Spike eventually asked.

"Because I know it was Angelus' fault.  I know what he said to you."

"I should have trusted you.  You shouldn't forgive me, you deserve better."  His arms tightened around her, unwilling to let her go though that was precisely what he was telling her should happen.

"I love you.  I can't stand it without you.  The last two weeks have been..."

"Hell."  Spike completed and Buffy murmured her agreeance.  "I never want you away from me, ever again."

"Never."  Buffy whispered softly in return.  A few moments passed before Buffy plucked up the courage to ask something that had been bothering her since she'd arrived at the mansion.

"Spike?"

"Hmmm?"

"Where is everyone?  The minions, Drusilla?"

"Minions are dust and I think she left."  Spike answered quietly, he didn't really want to talk about death in case it made her remember what had happened, and made her realise that actually she didn't forgive him.

Buffy raised a hand to caress his cheek, "And you don't mind, about Drusilla I mean?"

"She doesn't mean anything to me anymore."

"What?"  Buffy gasped.

"Since 'us' I realised that we, me and Dru, never had anything other than an understanding.  She was fine to run back to daddy when he returned.  To be honest with you, love, I haven't even noticed her the past few months."

"Why?"  Buffy asked, softly.

"Because I'm hopelessly, completely and irreversibly in love with you, my pet."

Buffy giggled as he purred at her and snuggled back on his chest, "My giant kitty-cat."  She whispered, closing her eyes.

*

Part Three


	3. Love and Life

PART THREE

"Love and Life"

A fornight, a month, two months, three passed in no time for the Scooby Gang, slayer and her vampire mate.  Buffy was slowly healing from her loss, but Spike was with her the entire time aiding in her recovery.  His support meaning more to her then anyone else's.

Her friends still didn't know about them and frankly whilst she knew it would be easier if they did Buffy was glad they didn't.  She was more scared then ever to tell them, especially what had happened the last time she was intending to tell all.  It was hard explaining absenses from after school Bronzings and shopping trips but her friends accepted that may be she just needed more time alone.

Buffy had told them that Angelus had killed her father.  It was the truth in her heart anyway and it aided in her swift dusting of the brown-haired vampire. Everyone had been great, even Principal Snyder was reasonably leanient, though Buffy had a sneaky suspician that Giles' inner ripper had pleanty to do with that.

Since Buffy had saught Spike out in the mansion their relationship had continued in its' intensity and thier bond grew stronger every day.  Buffy knew Spike was still careful around her and not a day went by when she didn't curse Angel and Angelus for what they'd done to her, to them.

*

"Spike!"  Buffy rushed to the window, eagerly embracing her lover.  She felt his arms hug her tightly back.

"I missed you."  Spike whispered into her hair and Buffy smiled.  It was Monday.  Things were always harder on a Monday, since they'd spent the whole weekend as usual pretty much solely with each other.  Then the arrival of Monday and school, the lengthy absence from one another pained them more than either could say.

"I missed you, too."  Buffy kissed him, tugging him towards her bed.

*

"Tell me about your day."  Spike requested, gazing down from his position on his side to Buffy, who was laying on her back.

"Run-of-the-mill boring Monday."  Buffy stated, smiling at him.  "Giles is getting that look in his eye again - the one just before he goes on a mad training kick.  I know its a bad sign when he reopens the chest of weapons in his office!"  Buffy giggled and Spike chuckled in return.

"Oh, Cordy and Xander are back together again."  Her eyes absently scanned her room as she spoke.

"Already?  I thought the queen of hairspray would make him wait at least a week!"

"She was gonna but then she has some dinner she needs to dress him for on Friday, hence the early make-up."  Her eyes moved back to his.  "What about you?  What did you do today?"

"Oh, run-of-the-mill boring Monday."  Spike smiled as Buffy giggled.  "Actually, my day was very productive."

"Slept through it, huh?"  Buffy asked, a knowing look on her face.

"Uh huh!"  Spike declared proudly.

*

"We've seen it like a billion times, Spike! Don't you ever get tired of watching it?"  Buffy's exhasperation shone clearly through her voice.

"No!  You can never tire of a good action movie."

Buffy sighed, not wanting to get into this discussion again and relaxed as Spike settled her against him as the famous opening credits for James BondTM flashed on the screen.

"Do you want to come Christmas shopping with me?"  Buffy asked, half an hour later.  She'd been thinking how good it would be to get all her friends prezzies in LA, also her mother had offered her card and permission to let her go so why not take her up on the offer?  No reason why Spike couldn't take her, anyway the extra time would be nice.  Even though they were carefull she never felt truely safe when they met up in Sunnydale, her bedroom being the exception what with the strong lock on her door.

"Say what, pet?"  Spike asked, not removing his eyes from the chase seen on the television.

"You.  Me.  Shopping.  LA.  Money."  She stated.

"Yeah, sure, when d'ya wanna go?"  His eyes darted briefly to Buffy before fixing back on the screen.

"Next weekend?  Will you take me?"  

"Gladly."  Spike growled lustfully, rolling her on to her back as he began to kiss down her neck.  One of the many love scenes that featured in the OO7 film played in the background.

"Spike!"  Buffy giggled, pushing half-heartedly at his shoulders, "Thats not what I meant.  Will you drive me there?"

"Oh yeah."  Spike moved over her, sliding into her.  He had every intention of 'driving' her there.

*

"Thanks mom, I really mean it."  Buffy smiled at her mother as Joyce retrieved her credit card from her bag.

"Well, I figured you could do with a break and anyway I know you can take care of yourself."  Buffy had decided to tell her mother about her being a slayer after her father had died.  Joyce had been accepting slowly, but Mr. Giles had aided in any extra information she required.

"Don't be back too late."  Her mother called as Buffy grabbed her coat.

"I won't!"  Buffy called back.

"Guess I'll see you after midnight then!"  Joyce muttered good-naturedly to herself then involved herself in catagorizing art.

*

"Hello, pet."  Spike reached across and opened the door of his blacked-out DeSoto when Buffy stopped by the open window.  He was parked a couple of blocks away from the slayer so as not to arouse Joyce's suspicion.  Though Joyce knew Buffy was dating someone there hadn't been a formal introduction.  Joyce had seen him breifly when he 'dropped' Buffy off for the night.

"Hey."  Buffy got in and was immediatly slid over to her lover as his lips came down on hers.

*

"What do you think of this?"  Buffy held up an old, tattered magic book.

"Hmm?"  Spike glanced up from his perusal of the shelves.  He shook his head at the imfamous book infront of him.  "I doubt red would appreciate the darker side of the dark arts."  

Buffy pouted, "Well, what should I get her, O' Sultan of the Undead?"

Spike reached forward for the book that had been next to it, "How about this?"

Buffy looked at the choice and smiled.  It was a demon removal spell book.  "Perfect."  She reached up to kiss him softly.

They walked over to pay for their choice.  Buffy frowned when the man behind the counter hissed as Spike came close and whipped out a crucifix.

"Hey!"  Spike objected loudly while Buffy snatched the cross away, scowling at the old man.

"We'd like to buy this."  Buffy placed the  book on the counter, the man took it carefully then typed in the price on the register.

"$35 please."  The man held his hand out for the payment, still watching Spike uncomfortably.  Spike raised an eyebrow, half-considering vamping out and eating the little man.

With an evil grin his face rippled into it's true form and he pulled back the slayers' hair from her neck.  He ducked his head and scraped his fangs lightly across her jugular.

The man behind the desk jumped back with a cry, holding the book infront of him protectively.

"Spike..."  Buffy childed, turning her head to kiss him.  His human mask dropped back down and she broke the kiss. She handed the man her mother's credit card and watched him swipe it through.

Buffy retrieved her mother's card and took her purchase, "Oh, here you go."  She handed back the crucifix.

"Miss, maybe you should keep that."  The man's eyes darted to Spike as he pushed the cross away.

"I've got my own."  Buffy placed it on the counter, taking Spike's hand as they left the shop.

*

"What was he?"  Buffy asked once they were outside.

"Dunno, pet.  Smelled human.  Probably one of those second sight blokes or your everyday warlock.  Those buggers can usually tell if your not human.  Or it could have been the big mirror behind us that I didn't reflect in."

Buffy burst out laughing and Spike chuckled, letting go of her hand so as to light a cigarette.

Buffy looked up at the designer shoe shop and then at the no-smoking sign hanging in the window.  "Why don't you meet me in here when you're done."

"Okay, love."  Spike watched as she placed a quick kiss to his lips before heading inside.  His eyes crossed to the jewellery shop across the road and he smiled.  It was time to do some of his own christmas shopping.

*

Spike quickly tucked the jewellery box away into his duster as Buffy emerged from the shop with a bag of her own.

"You know, I'm not sure I even wanna give Cordy a christmas present, I mean I LOVE these shoes and she'll probably hate them."  When Spike only smiled lightly  Buffy sighed, "I know, you're right.  Okay, so I've got Xander, Oz, yours, Wills and Cordelia's.  Just Giles left."

"What about your mum?"  Spike asked, "And did you just say you'd got me a present?"

"I got hers in Sunnydale and yes, I got you one."

"When?!  I've been with you the whole time."  He tried tugging at her bags but she shoed his hands away with an amused smile.

"Spike!  No.  You'll have to wait.  You're still coming round on Christmas eve aren't you?"

"Of course."  Spike answered immediatly then frowned, "What about your mum?  Won't she be home?"

"Since when has that stopped you?"  Buffy asked and Spike smirked.  She rolled her eyes and continued.  "And, she's actually going to Caroline's for Christmas."

"Caroline?"  

"My aunt in Colorado."

"So I have you all to myself." He asked eagerly.

"Yup."  Buffy smiled at his tone and Spike pulled her to him, kissing her soundly on the mouth.

"Hmmm."  Buffy hummed with a smile as he broke it off.

"Good."

*

At five past midnight the DeSoto pulled up two blocks from Buffy's house.  Buffy gave Spike one quick kiss then told him to meet her in her bedroom once he'd taken the car back.

Buffy got in and spoke briefly with a just-going-to-bed Joyce, who looked more than relieved to see her baby safe and well.  Buffy had kissed Joyce goodnight before fixing herself a hot drink and taking it and her bags, travelled upstairs.  She opened her bedroom door and smiled at Spike who was sat on the bed.

Spike glanced at the clock as she walked over to him.  It was nearly one am, they still had four hours before he had to go.

*

Part Four


	4. Propositions and Revelations

PART FOUR

"Propositions and Revelations"

Buffy smiled at the notation at the top of the page of her diary.  

Today was their sixth month aniversairy.  Six months ago they had discovered a whole new world together.  *Not bad for mortal enemies.* she thought with a smile.

Tomorrow was christmas eve and her mother had left this afternoon, meaning that Spike would get to stay the full three days.  

Buffy couldn't help the twinge of sadness that her mother wasn't spending longer away, but she knew she should be gratefull for what they had. 

She considered it another strok of luck that Willow was away over the festive holidays; her parents deciding that what a young Jewish girl needed around the time of christmas was family.  Another stroke of luck actually came in the form of Cordelia, who had decided to take Xander to her parents annual christmas day feast for the rich and clueless.

Buffy had been slightly panick-striken at the thought of having to make a whole christmas lunch on her own, but Joyce had prepared the whole thing before she left so that all Buffy would have to do is set the cooking timers and wait.

Buffy looked up from her thoughts when Spike tapped on the window that he'd just climbed through.  

"Hi, whats that?"  Buffy asked, refering to the black duffel bag.

"Oh, clothes."  Spike answered tossing the bag into a corner of the room.

"What?  You mean you own more than one set?"  Buffy asked in mock surprise.

"Funny."  Spike said, grabbing her by her waist and hauling her over to him, her smashed his lips down on hers

***

"SPIKE!  What are you doing?!"  Buffy screached, shooing him away from the box in her cupboard that contained all her christmas presents.

"Nothing!"  Spike hurried backwards towards the bed as Buffy darted forward from the doorway, slamming the box of wrapped presents shut.

She turned to face him, a half-scowl on her face as she shook her finger at him, "No.  Wait untill tomorrow."  

"Fine."  Spike sighed then frowned, "How come theres Xander's and Cordelia's still in there.  And the watcher's?"

"Oh, damn."  Buffy hurried back to the cupboard and scooped up all the presents, putting them into a large black bag.  She shut the door and locked it, pocketing the key.  "I'll be back in an hour.  Don't touch."

She walked to the door but stopped at Spike's voice, "Don't I get a kiss goodbye?"

She sighed good-naturedly. "If I must!"  She whined and walked back to him, screaching as he grabbed her, pulling her on to the bed, on top of him.  After several minutes she stopped him, said a quick kiss-free goodbye and left huriedly for the library where she'd said she'd meet her friends ten minutes ago.

**

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late."  Buffy said as she walked into the library to find a pretty miffed looking Cordelia and two harried looking guys.

"God Buffy, you know I have to dress Xander for tonight, you've left me like only five hours!  Could you be more self-centered?"  Cordelia whined and Buffy rolled her eyes.

"I won't keep you then, I'm sure you're raring to go!"  She directed her comment at Xander who cringed.  She placed her bag on the table and sifted out the whelps', watcher's and prom queen's christmas gifts then after a few minutes of general chitchat and gift exchange, Cordelia finally got sick of playing nice and dagged Xander out by the ear.

Buffy laughed then turned to face Giles' as he chuckled quietly behind her.  She smiled at her watcher then frowned as he turned into his office.  He emerged with a small box that was wrapped in gold paper and had a little bow on top.

He held it out to her and she took it with a smile, "Giles, you shouldn't have."

He smiled softly at her, a parental expression on his face, "Merry christmas, Buffy."

Her beeper went off and she looked down in confusion.  COME HOME, FANG'S MISSING YOU  Flashed across the screen and Buffy mentally giggled.  

"I'll see you after christmas?"

Giles nodded, "Bye."

"Bye."  Buffy gave a little wave then grabbed her empty bag and left for home.

***

"What's this?"  Buffy asked with a smile as Spike gently shook her awake the next morning, indicating the breakfast tray.

"Breakfast."

Buffy smiled at him and he leant down to kiss her, "Happy Christmas, Buffy."  He whispered against her lips then nuged the box on her tray, drawing her attention to it.  

"What's this?"

"Present."

Buffy opened the black velvet box and gasped at the diamond ring that was attached to the soft material.  

"Will you marry me, Buffy?"  Spike whispered, gazing down into her eyes.

Buffy's eyes shot to his and gave him a shocked smile, "What?"

"Will you?"

"Are you serious?"  She asked in an awe-filled voice.

"Of course I'm bloody serious!"  He exclaimed, his apprehension getting the better of him.

"Oooh!"  Buffy squealed and jumped into his lap, her mouth finding his.  She pulled back, fighting for breath and lay her forehead against his.

"I love you."

***

"Good evening Mrs Summers."  Spike greeted the slayer's mother formally, offering her a winning smile as he held out a small bouquet of flowers.

Joyce returned the smile of the nervous young man, looking him over spectively as she took the flowers, "Thank you, Spike, please come in."

And thus the much feared evening by all partners began.

It was time to meet the parent.

Part Five


	5. Show and Tell

PART FIVE

"Show and Tell"

Three weeks later....

"I wanna tell them."  Buffy stated suddenly.  They were at the mansion on a sunday afternoon.  The diamond ring proudly adorned her finger.  Spike had been extremly pleased and shocked that she hadn't hidden it.  Not that he thought she was embarassed but since thier involvment was a secret he figured she wouldn't wear it.  But she did.  

"Tell who what?"  Spike frowned, lifting his head from her neck.

"The gang, about us."  Buffy explained, brushing the back of her hand across his cheak.

"Oh....what brought this on?"  Spike sat up, staring down at her.

"Willow asked me about the ring the other day."

"What did you say?"

"Well, she didn't actually ask me, just said it was nice."  Buffy sat up, leaning back against the silk covered pillows.  "It got me thinkin'......I love you and I wanna tell them..."  She suddenly got a scared look in her eyes, "...you don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all."  He leant over and kissed her, Buffy smiled and pulled back.

"Good, we're meeting them tonight, at eight."

"What!"

"What?"  Buffy pouted, sticking out her lower lip as she made puppy eyes at her lover.

Spike growled good naturedly, leaning over, sucking her lip in to his mouth as he kissed her.

***

"Ready?"  Buffy asked Spike as they stood a few meters away from the library doors.  They could hear the four slayerttes and one watcher inside.  Her palms were all sweaty and her heart was beating a mile a minute as her stomach flip-flopped all over the place.  Butterflies did not even begin to describe it.

"Yeah, pet."  Spike cupped her heated face in his cool hand, bringing her lips up to meet his.  Buffy's tension drained away, as did her surroundings, as he kissed her.

Pulling back, Spike watched as she took several deep breaths, marveling at the pleasure written across her face.

"Okay."  She composed herself, "Lets go."

Buffy took Spike's hand once more, which  she'd dropped to hold him to her during their kiss.  She stepped forward and pushed open the library doors, pulling Spike behind her.

"B-B-Buffy?"  Willow stuttered as Oz stepped slightly infront of her protectively and the whelp and prom queen whipped out crosses.

"Hi."  Buffy smiled shakily.

***

"Buffy, may I speak with you a moment?"  Giles asked quietly.  

They had listened with few interruptions - even with Xander and Cordelia being in the room.  Buffy had explained and then explained again.  Her and Spike were together.  She loved him.  Had done for months.  Before Angelus' overdue death.

Buffy felt Spike's hands slip around her and tighten possessivly.  She nodded and agfter a brief glance to the vampire the watcher walked into his office.  Her hands gently tugged Spike's from her waist and she turned, pressing her lips to his breifly before whispering, "Be good."

Spike nodded and let her go.  He sighed, his eyes momentarily flittering to the evidently terified teenagers before leaning against the wall.  He retracted his cigarrettes and lighter and lit one up as he waited for the slayer to finish with her watcher.

***

"Giles..."

"Buffy..."  Giles took a deep breath.  "...need I remind you of Angel?  Of what happened?"  He spoke gently but Buffy felt greater pain then if he'd shouted the words at her.

"Of course not.   Giles, I....I don't know what to say to convince you.  Spike's different then other vampires.  Surely you can see that.  He loves me."

"Demon's can't love."  Giles scoffed, his face a mask of confusion and pain.

"He does Giles.....please, you know how much you matter to me, and I...he's...."  She paused and the watcher looked at her curiously.

"Buffy?"

"He's asked me to marry him."

Thump!

**

Spike was the first to enter the room, his supernatural speed and fear for the safety of his mate propelling him faster then the other humans present.  He stared at Buffy, then at Giles and then back to Buffy.

"Pet?"

Oz and Willow entered the room, shortly followed by a heavily breathing pair of Xander and Cordelia.

"I told him."

"Told him what?"  Xander and Willow asked simultaneously.

"God, Buffy, what did you do now?"  Cordy asked, not really having been listening but seeing Giles unconscious on the floor.

"You told him?  Everything?"  At Buffy's nod Spike chuckled, "And he fainted."  Buffy scowled at him as Willow moved to tend to Giles who was just waking up. "Wonder what he'd do if you were pregnant."  Spike mused.

"What?"  Six voices asaulted the vampire at once.

"What?"  He asked, confused.

"Hate to break it to you evil-undead, but you can't make little demon spawn."  Xander spoke malisciously whilst hiding behind Cordelia.

"Who says?"

"Um, everything?"  Buffy suggested.

"Yeah, or I'm sure there'd be lots of baby Dru-Spike combo's walking around."  Xander added, reciving glares from most present at the mention of the slayer's current vampire's ex-honey.

"Hey, dumbass, vamps can knock up humans.  Well, slayers."

"You can?"

"Yeah, ask your watcher, love."

They all turned to Giles who shook his head, "I've never heard of such an occurance."

"Well, vampires who get involved with slayers generally don't tell the girls' watcher.  Here mate, you should consider yourself priviledged."

"Yes, quite."  Giles responded, his mind ticking away on the implications of the vampires words.

"I think I may be off major train-mode, thanks."  Buffy smiled at the vampire, whose arms were once again around her waist.  

Spike leant down and kissed her, "No problem."

In the background Xander and Cordelia gagged as the group quickly exited the room.

***

"Mom?"

Joyce turned towards her figiting daughter, her body immediatly wary at the tone the girl had used, "What did you do?"

"Nothing!  No...its just...you remember that guy I was seeing?"

"Yes...Spike?"

"Yep, thats the one."  Buffy took a deep breath and squinted her eyes.  "I'minlovewithhimandhe'saskedmetomarryhim."

"Pardon?"  Joyce frowned, not having caught a word that her daughter had spoke.

Buffy took another breath, "I'm...in love, with him and....and he'saskedmetomarryhim."

Joyce shook her head, taking what she could understand first, "You're in love with him?"

Buffy flushed and ducked her head bashfully, "Yeah, I am."  

Joyce gave her daughter a little smile when she looked up at her, "How long have you been dating now?"

Buffy grinned a little, "Eight months."

Joyce's smile only grew at the happiness on her daughters face, "And what was that last bit?"

"He'saskedmetomarryhim."  She whispered in a rush, looking down again.

"Buffy."  Joyce sighed patiently.

Buffy took a deeeeep breath and counted to five, closing her eyes, "He's asked me to marry him."

Joyce stumbled a little in shock as she continued to stare at her daughter.  "What?"

"He's um, well..."

Suddenly, Joyce's eyes fell to her daughters left hand and she gasped again.  Buffy followed her eyes and smiled wanly, then walked to sit next to her mother.  She held out her hand and Joyce took it with misting eyes.

"Oh."

Several minutes went by before Buffy found the courage to speak again, "I said yes."

Joyce laughed lightly, "So I see."

"Mom, it only happened a few weeks ago.  At christmas."

"Are you having sex?"

"Mom!"

"I'm serious Buffy, do you use protection?"

"That's the other thing..."

"Oh my god, you're pregnant."

"No, uh, Spike, he's well, different."

"Different?"  Joyce raised her eyebrows.

"He's a..."  Buffy swallowed heavily, "He's a vampire."

"I know, but I didn't realise that meant you couldn't have children."

"You know?!"  Buffy shrieked in shock.

"Of course, what do you think Spike and I talk about while he's waiting for you to get ready?"

"I don't know, art?  Hot chocolate?  The seventies?"  Suddenly Buffy calmed, "So you know, and you're alright with it?"

"I'll admit I was shocked at first but Spike assured me of his love for you and that he'd never hurt you or do anything to hurt you.  He had such conviction in his eyes I couldn't not believe him."  Buffy nodded and Joyce continued.  "I'm happy for you honey."

"Yeah?"  Buffy beamed.

"Yeah."  She fingered the diamond ring on her daughter's finger, "It's beautiful."

"I know."

***

Part Six….Coming Soon!

Rate this Fiction

Review me!

Return to more fanfiction!


	6. Preparations

Searching for Heaven 

By PassionFish

Disclaimer

This page can be found at:  

_AN:  Thanks to Marsters' Girl for beta-ing this chapter!!!_

PART SIX

"Preparations"

"Dum, dum, duh-dum.  Dum, dum, duh-dum.  Dum, dum, duh-dum, dum, duh-dum, dum, duh-dum."  Buffy giggled as Spike trailed a red rose down her naked body, humming the bridal march as he did.

He grinned back up at her, pressing a gentle kiss just below her navel, nuzzling the soft flesh with his nose.

Carefully, so as not to cut herself on the thorns, Buffy retracted the rose from Spike's loosened grip and brought the bloom up to her nose, inhaling its sweet scent deeply.

She sighed happily exerted.  It was 4pm on a lazy Saturday afternoon and the sun was just starting to crest the horizon.

"Spike?"

"Mmm?"  He didn't look up at her as he continued to softly kiss her body, also too tired to do anything else.

"Do you think the only...reason that mom isn't freaked about the whole marriage thing is because I'm the slayer?"

"Any particular thing you think she should be freaked about?"  He enquired, his voice light.

"Umm, the age thing."  Buffy admitted.

"You mean me being about two hundred years older?"  

Buffy laughed, "That's weird too, but it wasn't what I meant."

"What did you mean?"  Spike sat up a bit, propping himself on one hand, moving so her body was trapped under the bend of his arm.

"I mean....I'm like only just eighteen and I'm already engaged."

"Lots of people get engaged at eighteen, even now...."  Buffy nodded, her eyes still troubled.  "Are you not ready...to get married I mean, I can wait if you-"

"No! No, no I want to.  We've done the vampire bit so we can do the human bit, that's not what's bothering me."

"Vampire bit?"

"You know..."  Buffy indicated her throat where Spike's mark was visible.

Spike grinned at his claim. "Oh..."  Spike face softened, "What's bothering you then?"

"I just...you're gonna live forever and I'm already living on borrowed time and pretty soon I'm gonna di-"

Spike cut off her sentence with his lips, his mouth devouring hers, trying to take back the blasphemous words, trying desperately to retract the truth behind the words.

Hours later Buffy sighed as she cuddled up to her sleeping fiancé unable to sleep herself.

It was nearly six am when she was finally able to close her troubled eyes and slipped into slumber.

Only to be haunted in her dreams.

-----

"Buffy, are you certain that this is what you want?"

"Giles, I've thought about this and its the only way.  I don't think I would ever handle being a vampire - even if I could keep my soul permanently."  Buffy lowered her voice, stealing a quick look back into the library, where her mate sat, arguing with Xander yet again.

Buffy stared imploringly into her watchers eyes.  "I really do love him, Giles.  I couldn't bare to loose him now, just because some demon gets lucky one night."

"I understand, Buffy."  Giles smiled at his ward, not wanting to put her through unnecessary pain, especially after the last year.  "However, I must ask a-as your watcher that you allow us to research this spell a little more.  Not that I don't trust Willow's find, but I would simply rather-"

"I get it, Giles.  I totally agr-"  Buffy was cut off by a yelp sounding very Xander-like coming from the other room.  

She darted from the office to the main library, to see Spike brandishing a wooden staff, pretending to aim for Xander, while Willow surreptitiously giggled behind her hand.

"Spike!"  Buffy childed, hurrying over to him.  Spike grinned at her unabashedly as she scowled at him, and pulled her into a kiss.  She broke it off, tapping him on the nose as she took the staff from him. "Xander!  Get down from there!"

-----

"Buffy are you sure about this?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

"You know that you can change your mind at anytime."

"I know."  Buffy nodded and took a deep breath.  "Lets do it."

With a determined look in their eyes, the two girls wove their way back to the over-zealous, rather harried shop-assistant and prepared to tell her for the twenty-fifth time that they didn't like this dress either.

----

"Giles!  I've found something!"  Willow called out and the group put down their respective books and sighed in hopeful relief.  They'd been researching into Buffy's request for nearly four hours now and hadn't gotten anywhere.

"I found this section that talked of a slayer who was also mated to a vampire.  I don't think her watcher was quite as okay with the match and they...well, 'eloped' is pretty much the word."

Giles felt his heart constrict at the thought that if he'd been less supportive of Buffy then he might have lost her forever.

Willow continued.  "It looks like they used the same spell.  It says here the spell can be broken.  But only by the one who cast it - so I guess it means you're gonna have to be the one who does it...you know, just in case."

Buffy nodded. "Why did she break it?"

"Her...husband (?) was killed and she well..."  Willow trailed off at the obvious.

"So!  Is it safe for her to do it, watcher?"  Spike asked and Giles looked over at the spot where both the vampire and slayer sat together.

"Yes." Giles answered simply.  "I believe that this is the only way to do it yourself and if the slayer lived to seven hundred and change, I can't see why Buffy shouldn't be able to."

Xander rubbed his hands together and sat up.  "Okay, Buff.  Ready to get immortal?"  

----

"Do you feel any different?"  Willow asked, once she'd cleared away the last vestiges of the spell.  She was still feeling a little shaky.  They knew that Buffy would have had to have given an offering.  But that's why she'd taken into the circle a priceless Sumerian artefact....however, the deity had wanted something a little more....potent.

Slayer blood.

Spike still wouldn't let her out of his arms and still hadn't come out of game face; his demon furious and scared at the pain his mate had just suffered and nothing Buffy could do seemed to calm him.

Buffy and Giles had been the only ones NOT concerned when, once the spell had ended, the vampire had grabbed the slayer through the candles, slipping his fangs into the mark on her neck.  Not drinking.  Just marking.

And he'd still yet to remove them.

"N-no, I don't think so."  Spike growled at her shaky words, his arms tightening around her.  "Just feel a little...."

"Wobbly?"  Giles suggested, sitting as close to his ward as the protective demon would allow.

Buffy nodded and sniffed, a tear in her eye.  Not that she was in pain - just shaken.  She wasn't used to having all that witchy power flowing through her.  Give her stakes and fists any day.

"Why don't you two get home.  I'll call Joyce.  Tell her to expect you."  

"Thanks, Giles....do you think you could take us home...I don't think Spike can drive."  

Giles nodded and smiled softly, "Of course."

Next Bit!


	7. The Big Day

Searching for Heaven 

By PassionFish

Disclaimer

This page can be found at:  

_AN:  Thanks to Marsters' Girl for beta-ing this chapter!!!_

Chapter Seven  

"The Big Day!"

"What the hell are you doing?"  Buffy screeched at the offending four robe-clad demons.  "I'm getting married tomorrow!  Couldn't you have waited a week?!"

The demons didn't look up, didn't stop.

"Ugghhh!"  Buffy threw up her hands in frustration.  Spike and her had been counting on a brief, secret meeting ( since Joyce had said that they couldn't see each other before the wedding) but they'd happened upon Willy, who told them he had some information.

After a little...persuading, he liberated said information.  He'd heard some warlock-types talking about raising some hell beasts in time for the slayer's big day.

Retracting her sword, Buffy raised it above one of their heads, ready to descend and stop the spell, as Spike did the same.  However, they were pushed back by an invisible barrier as the demons chanted on.

"Son of a..."  Spike growled as he and Buffy had to wait for them to finish.

A few moments later they both felt the barrier disappear and they fell forward...into nothing.

The warlocks had vanished.

"Did they complete the spell?"  Buffy asked.

"I think so pet."  Spike nodded.

"Ugh! This is SO not funny!"

Spike reached out to put calming hands on her agitated shoulders.  "Its okay, pet."

"Spike, its NOT-"

He interrupted her.  "Yes it is.  We'll just get the witch to put up some protection thing, we get married, have some cake then go kick demon arse."

Buffy scowled at him, her scowl slowly dissolving into a smile...then finally to laughter.

Spike grinned at her, bringing her closer so that he could kiss her.

"I love you."  She murmured against his lips.

"Show me how much."  Buffy suggested, pulling him in the direction of the mansion.

----

"We are gathered today to witness the union of William Windsor and Elizabeth Summers...."

Joyce sniffed, clutching her hanker-chief to her face as her tears dripped on to it as the ceremony continued.

Giles was torn between being happy for his ward and concerned for the witch's in the background.

Tara and William sat in the background, surrounded by candles, their hands joined as they muttered fast-spoken Latin under their breath.  

They could feel the demon's outside, battling against the barrier around the building.

The official's voice wavered as a loud roar erupted from outside.  He glanced fearfully to the couple in front of him; an obviously pissed-off fake-blonde pair.

"Uh, should I continue?"  He asked them.

"Please."  Buffy nodded, trying to smile reassuringly at the Judge through gritted teeth.

"Do you William..."

"I wish he'd get on with it!"  Xander muttered in the background.

Cordy kicked him, "Ow!  What?"  He whispered harshly, earning a disapproving look from Giles in front.

The cheerleader just glared at him.

Spike smiled down at Buffy as he spoke. "I do."  He started to lean down to kiss her but the Judges words stopped him

"And do you, Elizabeth..."

Willow and Tara continued to mutter their curse, praying that it was still strong enough to guard the registry office they were in.

"I do."  Buffy finished, smiling at her almost-husband.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife.  You may kiss the bride."  The judge announced, smiling at the couple.

In the background, Joyce sniffed lightly and even Giles was hard pressed to with-hold his happiness at the euphoria on his wards' face.  Spike squeezed Buffy's hands as he leant down to claim his kiss.

His lips brushed slowly over hers and time seemed to stand still as the slayer and vampire slowly deepened the kiss.

CRASH!!!

They all jumped at the loud bang from outside and the newly weds reluctantly broke apart.

"Damn it!"  Spike swore under his breath.

"Okay, Giles get my mom and Judge Peterson outta here!  Xander get ready to move Willow and Tara out of the line of fire."  They all nodded and Buffy turned to the cheer-leader.  "Cordy: help me out of my dress and Spike-"

His arms wrapped around her waist, tugging her back against him as he nuzzled her neck, "How's about **I **help you out of your dress and the-"

Buffy detached herself, laughing, "No Spike!  You wait here, I'll be a minute - make sure nothing gets through."

"If I must."  Spike rolled his eyes and smiled at her.

"Love you."

"Love you too, pet."

"Ugh, can we hurry it up?"  Cordy snapped.

"Look-"  Spike started.

Buffy interrupted.  "We're gone."  Spike smirked as the cheerleader pulled the slayer away from the vampire.

---

Buffy and Spike looked out at the ten or so demons that were raging against the barrier outside.

The slayer nodded at Cordelia who had switched places with Xander so that he could help fight, and she nodded back.

"You ready, pet?"

"Ready."  Buffy nodded, smiling as he leaned down to brush his lips over hers.

"Bring it on."  He whispered against her lips.

Buffy pulled back and pushed herself into slayer-mode.  "Willow - if you can hear me - we're ready, let the shield down."

Thirty seconds later the shield was down.......and all hell broke loose.

---

"What's all this?"  Spike asked as he slowly sat up in bed, his body still aching from last nights fighting....both in and out of bed.

"Breakfast in bed for my hubby!"  Buffy explained, placing the tray on his lap and curling up next to him.  "Feeling better?"

Spike swallowed the gulp of blood in his mouth and answered, "Yeah; what about you...I remember you were a bit...knocked up last night too."  He smirked at her and she scowled.

Buffy flicked him, "Pig."

"Yeah."  He grinned at her, taking another sip as he glanced around the tray.  There was a couple of pieces of buttered toast, scrambled eggs, OJ and a single flower in a thin vase.  "I see you like the kitchen."

"Mmm - me and kitchens are not mixy usually but I really love yours-"

"Ours."  Spike corrected.

Buffy smiled.  "Ours.  Has a great ring to it, huh?"

"I think so."  Spike smirked at her, lifting the tray off his lap and pulling Buffy on to it.  "You like the house, right?  I mean if you don't, we can move."

"I love it."  She quickly reassured him.  She looked around.  "I can't believe its the same place, it must have cost you a fortune."  She re-iterated, in reference to the recently redecorated mansion.

"Yeah, but fortunes we got."  Spike reminded her, impressed himself with the new decor.  Buffy hadn't been all that fond of the darker tones around the place.  Now all of that had been replaced with soft beiges and creams.

"Hmmm - I love you."  She whispered.

"Pfft!  You only love me for my money!"  Spike grinned.

"Well duh...why, did you think I'd married you for something else?"  Buffy teased.

She squealed as she was suddenly flipped on to her back, "Maybe my sexy body?"

"Who told you it was sexy?"  Buffy asked, appearing all-innocent.

"You, pet."  Spike replied confidently and Buffy grinned.

"It's shocking what I'll do for money!"

He growled playfully, swooping down to kiss her.

---

"So, who's sexy?"  Spike asked, a few hours later when they were both too tired to move.

"Okay, fine you were right!"  Buffy agreed, moaning as he nuzzled her neck.

"Obviously.  Who?"  He demanded.

"Ooooooooh!"  Buffy as his talented fingers roamed her skin, moving down between her legs.

"Whoooo--oooooh!"  Spike sang, his request turning into a moan as his wife's hands warm began unconsciously moving over his flesh.

"SSSSPPPPPPIIIIIIKKKKKKEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!"  Buffy screamed out her husbands name as she came.

Spike pressed gentle kisses across her sweating brow, holding her close as she came down from her high.

"So, you gonna answer?"  Spike grinned down at her and she licked her lips, still panting.

Buffy nodded violently.

"Brad Pitt."

Part Eight…


	8. Surprise!

Searching for Heaven 

By PassionFish

Disclaimer

This page can be found at:  

_AN:  Thanks to Marsters' Girl for beta-ing this chapter!!!_

Chapter Eight  

"Surprise!"

"So are you ready for graduation?"  Joyce asked as she absently collected the various coffee-making ingredients from Buffy's cupboards.  Sometimes she felt like she knew her daughter's home betters than she knew her own!

"Ugh.  No.  I can't believe I'm actually going to university."  Buffy pouted, as she watched her mother mill about.  "I'm too little!"  

Joyce laughed at her daughter.  Saviour of the world.  Married for three months, but still her little baby inside.

"You'll be fine."  Joyce soothed, pouring the fresh coffee in the two mugs that were on the side.  "College is a big step, but once you're there you'll get used to it.  And you have Willow and all your friends with you, so you can all go through it together."

"Yeah, go through the torture.  Can't I just stay on holiday forever?"  Buffy tried to wheedle, but Joyce shook her head and took a sip of her coffee.

"Mmm, how's Spike?  I haven't seen him in a few days."

A glazed look crossed Buffy's eyes as she thought of her husband, and Joyce smiled knowingly behind her cup. "Oh, he's being all lazy lately, not doing anything but sleeping and-"

"Buffy?"  Joyce frowned when her daughter suddenly cut off.  "Buffy!"  The older woman darted forward as she watched the cup fall from Buffy's hands, her own slamming on to the counter.

The slayer's cup hit the floor at the same time she did.  It smashed upon impact, shards of porcelain and splashes of coffee marred her face.  Joyce dropped to her knees, ignoring the coffee/shard mix as it soaked in to her trousers.

"Buffy, baby, can you hear me?"  Joyce tapped her daughter's cheek as she tried to rouse her.  

"Mommy?"  Buffy blinked as she woke, and Joyce helped her into a sitting position, leaning her against the side of the counter.

---

"Mom, this really isn't necessary.  I'm fine."  Buffy repeated for the sixth time, as the sat in the sterile hospital room, awaiting the arrival of the doctor.

"Humour me."  Joyce smiled maternally, but Buffy could see she was concerned.

"Seriously mom, I probably just haven't eaten enough or something."

"Mrs. Windsor?"  The doctor glanced up from the chart he was holding.

"Yep, that's me.  All fine and dandy."  Buffy laughed self-consciously.

"She fainted a few hours ago.  I just wanted to have it checked out.  She never usually gets sick, so I was worried."  Joyce spoke up.

"But I'm fine."  Buffy reasserted.

The Asian man smiled at her reassuringly.  "Well, how about we just give you a quick, routine check-up just to make sure?"

"Please Buffy."  

Buffy took a deep breath at the pleading look in her mother's eyes.  "Okay."

"Okay, a nurse will be along in a minute to get you started."  He smiled, then pulled the curtain open and left, closing it once more behind him.

---

"Buffy, you here, pet?"  Spike called as he threw his keys onto the coffee table.  He shifted the groceries in his hand as he walked to the kitchen and stopped dead in the doorway at the shattered cups and spilt mess he was greeted with.

"Buffy?!"  He called again, a bit more worried.  He knew she wasn't here.  He couldn't sense her.  But the rational part of his brain wasn't working, the rest of his mind seemingly content in mulling over the hundred horrific possibilities that could explain the mess.  That was when he spotted the note, pinned to the counter.

_Spike, _

_Sorry about the mess.  Buffy had a bit of an accident, and I've taken her to Sunnydale ER; just to check her out.  _

_I'll clean it up when I bring her back._

_Joyce._

Spike barely had time to digest the turn of events before he'd grabbed his keys and was speeding towards the hospital.

---

"Mrs. Windsor?  We have the results from your check up."

"Is there a problem?"  Buffy frowned, looking over at the doctor who had just entered.

"No.  You're a very healthy lady."

"I...uh, work out."  Buffy hedged.

"There is something that we found, however.  Is there a way to contact your husband?"

"My husband?  Why, what's wrong?"

"Buffy?"  Buffy looked up as Spike suddenly appeared from behind the curtain and moved swiftly to her side.  "What's wrong?"

"That's what we're about to find out.  Dr. Patel, this is my husband, uh, William."  Spike reached out for the obligatory handshake.

"So, Doc, what's up?"

"I have some good news for you both.  Buffy, you're pregnant."

----

*BANG*

Everyone laughed and cooed as the champagne cork hit the ceiling.  The overflow of bubbles briefly splashed Giles in the face before it was poured into seven glasses.

The watcher passed the nearly empty bottle to Joyce who put it on the side out of the way, and then he raised his glass.

"To Buffy and Spike.  Congratulations for giving me yet another thing to worry about!"  

The group laughed and spoke in unison, "To Buffy and Spike!"

Everyone sipped from the bubbly glasses, except Buffy who had orange juice in lieu of champagne.

"Thanks guys.  Wow, this is really..."

"Weird?"  Xander suggested and Cordy elbowed him.

"Thanks, Xand, I was gonna go with special.  But surreal is another good word."  Buffy smiled; too happy to let Xander's flippant remarks go to heart!

"Well, I think its cool.  Just think of all the shopping we've got to do!"  Cordelia said, in an unusually generous mood.

"Oooh, yeah.  Baby clothes.  Oh, we have to throw you a baby shower!"  Willow smiled, her green eyes sparkling with happiness for her friend.

"Looks like your bank balance is in trouble again."  Buffy smirked at her husband.

"You'll just have to make it very worth my while."  Spike suggested, with a wiggle of his eyebrows, leaning down to kiss her.

---

"What you thinkin'?"  Buffy eventually asked after he'd been silent for way to long.

"Hmm, what was that, pet?"

"What you thinking about? I can hear your brain moving!"  She sat up slightly, rolling so that she could fold her arms over his chest.  She rested her head of them, watching him as he spoke.

"Just thinkin' 'bout the baby, pet."  Spike admitted.

"What about it?"  Buffy asked warily.

"Just silly stuff."  He absently brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes.

"No, tell me."

He sighed, "Sunlight mostly… and stuff I'm never gonna be able to do with him."

"Oh."

"Yeah."  Spike sighed, then frowned as he felt something wet drop on to his chest.  "Hey, what's this?"

"I was thinking about that slayer whose mate died and then she.....Sorry, not helping here, am I?"  Buffy murmured as she lay her head down. "Pity there's not some magical invincibility thingy for vamps, huh?"  She yawned loudly.  "Solve both our problems..."  

Spike froze.  "Say that again?"

"What?  Oh, just thinking you know how I'm all immortal....pity there's not something like that for vamps, but with sunlight perks etc.  I know just wishful think-"

"No, pet, I think you may be on to something."  Buffy sat up as Spike slid out from under her and walked out of the room.

"Spike?"

"Where is it?"  Spike muttered, as he skimmed the numerous titles in their library.  "There."  He retracted the book, flicking through it until he found what he wanted.  "Fuck."

"Spike, what you got?"  Buffy padded naked into the room and peered down at the book in his hands.  "The Gem of Amara?  What's that?"

"A magical invincibility thingy for vamps, pet."  Spike said smugly, pulling her into his arms with a smile.

Next Bit!


	9. Daywalker

Chapter Nine  

"Daywalker..."

Buffy smiled, her hand rushing to the phone as the words Spike Mobile flashed on the caller ID screen.

"Spike?"

"What are you wearing?"

Buffy shivered, the almost growled words shooting straight through her body, resounding deep in her womb.  "Too much."  She answered huskily, curling up on her old bed.  "I can't wait for you to come home and take it all off."

Her body shock again with ill-repressed lust at the low chuckle that escaped her husband's lips.

He'd been gone nearly four whole weeks.  The first had been spent crawling around LA's backwaters beating, maiming, and killing various demons - until he'd finally got a lead on someone who might know the gem's whereabouts in New York.  Once there, said Javerlock demon had needed surprisingly little persuading to talk.  So now he was on a excruciatingly slow trip to Mexico on said tip.

Joyce had offered Buffy her old room back, just while Spike was gone, but her daughter had refused.....for all of two days, until the loneliness started to overcome her.  With the persuasion of both her mother and her husband, she'd relented to moving back home till Spike returned.

"Where are you..." *Yawn.* "...oh, now?"  Buffy asked mid-yawn.

"Somewhere in the middle, love."

"Oh."  The disappointment in her voice was clear.  "How long till you get there?"

"I'm thinkin' another week, that's it baby.  It's the damn sun.  Bloody long days and all that."

"Yeah..."  Buffy sniffed quietly; wanting nothing more then her mate back in her arms.  At least content in the knowledge that he wanted exactly the same thing.

"I miss you guys."

Buffy smiled, absently rubbing her hand over her protruding belly.  "We miss you too."

"How's he doing?"  Spike asked with a grin, almost hearing the slayer's words before she spoke them.

"_She's _doing fine.  Been kicking up a storm today, though."  They had decided they didn't want to know the sex of the child, but both were absolutely certain in their predictions!

Spike sighed, "I can't believe I'm missin' it."

"Hey, you'll be home soon right?  She'll still be practicing her football skills when you're back!"

"Yeah..."

"Don't go all broody vamp on me."  She teased lightly.

"Hey!"

----

"Just a couple more days, pet."  Spike soothed down the phone, as he continued to drive down the high way.

"Tell me again."

"I'm gonna go in, all quiet and non-offensive like.  Carefully remove the gem from the stone.  Then politely leave again."  He recited.

"Then..."  She prompted.

"Then high-tail it back home."

"Okay, just so we're clear.  No fighting, no injury, no death, no dust, no nothing but the gem."

"I promise, love.  Everything will be fine."  He sighed silently.  "Just fine…"

----

"SPIKE!"

Buffy jumped awake at the sound of her own scream.  Sweat poured down her back, soaking her nightdress and her whole body shook with the violence of her nightmare.

"Buffy, honey, are you okay?"  Joyce's caring voice filtered down the hallway as she opened her daughter's door.

"Yeah, mom."  Her heart pounded in her chest and her breathing was still erratic as she spoke.  "Just a bad dream."

"Oh, pudding, want me to get you a hot drink, help you and baby sleep?"

Buffy forced a smile to her troubled face at the sympathetic look on her mother's and nodded  

Joyce returned the smile and left.

"Just a dream."  Buffy whispered to herself.

The images came to her, unbidden. 

_Her lover screaming in agony._

_Evil laughter…that sounded so familiar though she couldn't quite make out why._

The room swirled and spun as the memories flashed inside her mind.

_The glint of silver._

_And another scream, this time her own._

_Then blood.  _

_Lots of blood._

Her hand groped for the phone on her bedside, speed-dialling Spike's mobile.

Two rings and then a sleepy voice came from the other end, "Baby, what's wrong?"

Buffy let out a little sob, when she realised he was fine.

"Buffy?"  The voice was completely awake now, and completely concerned.  "What happened?  Are you okay?  Did something happen to the baby?"

"NO...no, I'm fine."  Buffy sniffed, quick to reassure him.  "Just a bad dream."

"Oh, love..."  The relief was evident in his voice.

"Just wanted to check."

"I'm fine, ducks.  Big bad and all that."

"Yeah, right!"  Buffy rolled her eyes, his playful tone making her feel a bit better.  She yawned.

"Try to go back to sleep, baby.  You sound tired."

"Yeah....okay.....love you."

"Love you too."

With a sigh, Buffy replaced the phone just as Joyce came in with her hot drink.  She put it on the bedside table.

"There you go."

"Thanks, mom."

Joyce took in her daughter's countenance.  Her tired but scared eyes.  The way her hand rested protectively over her stomach, as though she didn't quite believe the threat was over yet. "Do you want me to stay awhile?"

"No, its okay.  I'll just try and sleep some more."

"Okay, sweetie.  Night."

"Night."

"Just a bad dream."  She repeated to herself and prayed that's all it was.  She began to close her eyes again, only to relive the horror once more.

----

_Two weeks later..._

"What is it, Willie?"  Buffy stormed into the deserted bar, smashing the glass in the door as she slammed it shut.

"Hey, Slayer, I'm helpin' you out here.  There's no need to be destroyin' all my property!"  The barkeep objected loudly, backing up as she advanced on him.

"I don't have time for your bloody games.  I haven't heard from my husband in a week and a half, tell me what you know or I'll rip something off!"  She growled, slamming the little man against the numerous bottles on the wall, destroying them all.

"O-okay!"

"Talk!"  She grabbed him by the lapels of his shirt, shaking him.

"I heard something, some vamps in here a few nights ago."

"What did they say?"  She enunciated her words dangerously slow.

"S-somethin' about Spike in Mexico..."

"And?  Come on Willie, you're not helping your survival chances any."

"A-and he's come across some trouble."

"Who?"  She demanded.

----

"AAAAGGGGHHHH!!!!!!"  Spike screamed as the holy water tipped, metal, spike slid effortlessly into his skin once more.

Manic laughter lifted into the air, joined by the scent of sizzling flesh.

"Oh, my pet, such pretty colours."  The vampiress's dark brown eyes twinkled as the knife slid down his chest, and the screams began anew.

To Be Continued….

Well, you know what to do, don't you?  Duh – review!

This your fav fic?  Let me know!

Go home, be-gone…I know who you non-reviewing people are!  I have a list…and I 'm watching you!


	10. Hell Hath No Fury

Searching for Heaven 

By PassionFish

Disclaimer

This page can be found at:  

A/N – Thanks to Marster's Girl for beta-ing this fic for me!

Chapter Ten  

"Hell Hath No Fury..."

"Buffy you don't even know where in Mexico they are."  Giles tried to reason with her as she paced the library floor.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing, Giles.  I told you the dream."

"It could just be a-"

"When is it ever _just _a dream?"  Buffy interrupted angrily.

"There m-might be a way."  Willow put in.

"How?" Buffy demanded.

"A locating spell.  It's a long shot, but it would give you a better idea where to look."

"What do you need?"

"Just something of his."  Willow explained. "And a map."

"Here."  Buffy reached inside her top and pulled out a gold chain.  Undoing the catch she let the red signet ring fall into her palm and then passed it to Willow.  "Giles, map?"

"I should....here."  Giles quickly rummaged through a box and managed to produce a map of Mexico.

"This should only take a few minutes."  Willow murmured, her eyes tight with concentration.

---

"They're talking to me, my love."  Dru whispered, her voice barely heard by her captive over his own screams.

She dipped a cross hanging on a chain, inside a dish of holy water, letting the water swish over the edge, burning Spike's skin.  He shook, causing the chains holding him up to the wall to jingle violently.

"They laugh at me.  Taunting me.  I can see _her._"  She growled loudly.

Her eyes teared.  "Laughing and hurling and twirling and screaming and taunting..." She seemed to calm, lifting the pendant and dangled it over Spike's face, watching as single drops formed individual bubbles of pain on his cheeks.  "My pretty..."

"D-Dru..." Spike's voice was hoarse, and he tried to remain conscious.  Blood dripped from his innumerate wounds; the smell of burnt flesh was thick in the air, and his stomach turned.

"Shhhh, I can hear your thoughts..."  She ran the cross over the top of his hair, watching it sizzle away.  "...you only think of her."  Her eyes lost their child-like stupor as they hardened.

"Aaaaahhhhh!"  The blonde vampire lost consciousness as the holy-water-treated knife ripped his stomach open.

----

Willow's eyes flashed black and a spot on the mat lit up.

The spell ended and the witch lifted her head, her eyes green once more.

"Found him."

----

"BITCH!"  

The dark vampiress flew across the cave.  She rose slowly, her yellow eyes seeking out the source of her pain.  Dru growled when she came up with the slayer.

"Hello, Buffy."  She smiled ferally as she took in the slayer's enlarged figure, absently licking a drop of blood that escaped the gash on her forehead.

"It's a pity you ran after I killed your sire.  I recon I could have done one of those 'Kill one, get one dead for free' deals for man kind."  Buffy lifted the bowl that was next to Spike and threw it at the vampiress's face.  "Ah, well, now's as good a time as any!"

----

"Uh oh…better take a look at this G-Man."

Giles took the book from the boy, scowling at him simultaneously.  "Xander, I've asked you repeatedly not...to...call...uh, oh."

"What's wrong?  Is something wrong with Buffy?"  Willow sat forward in her seat, letting the book in her hands drop to the table.

"N-no, not exactly, but it would seem that Spike's trip was in vain.  It would appear that the gem of Amara is actually here in Sunnydale."  The Watcher explained, and the group looked downtrodden at the news that all their Slayer's...and vampire's pain had been for nothing.

"What are we gonna do?"  Willow asked.

"We find it."

----

Buffy gasped as she hit the wall, only her speedy hands out in front of her prevented her stomach from being squished.

She heard a swishing noise behind her.

She reacted immediately and only just avoided decapitation.  She turned and narrowed her eyes at the laughing vampiress.  "That's it Dru, no more Miss. Nice Slayer."

With a growl to rival either vampires', the slayer attacked.  Kick, block, punch, spin, slam, duck.  The routine was second nature to her and within seconds had the vampiress on the floor, a stake in her hand.

"Bye Dru."  She swung down, the stake slamming into the older woman's chest.

She frowned when the vampiress smiled at her, and Buffy yelped as she was pulled down to her level in a flash.  "A child for a childe, love."  She whispered.

The knife appeared into Drusilla's hand, sliding into the slayer's stomach as easy as a hot knife through soft butter.  Buffy gasped, her eyes filling with tears as she collapsed on the floor as Dru dusted beneath her.

Buffy lifted her arms, dragging her numb body to where her husband lay, chained to the wall.  Heavy fingers undid the catches, Spike's falling body pulling Buffy to the cold stone below.

She tried to move, to think...to do something - anything.  But the darkness was already enveloping her, pulling her in.

Together the three lay.  

In dust and flesh and bone.

Blood pooled around the fallen lover's.

And the silence was deafening.

Concludes in:  Welcome To Heaven


	11. Welcome To Heaven

Searching for Heaven 

By PassionFish

Disclaimer

This page can be found at:  

Epilogue  

"Welcome To Heaven..."

"Wwwaaaaahhhhhh!"

"Congratulations, Mrs. Windsor, you have a beautiful baby girl."  The midwife smiled at the still-panting slayer, speedily snipping and tying the umbilical chord with years of practice under her belt.

Wrapping the baby, she handed her to Spike, smiling at the look of gentle awe on his face as he carefully took the baby from her.

"Bloody hell..."  He murmured as he took in the red mass of baby-mush.  He walked back to sit next to Buffy, placing the baby into her outstretched arms.

"Oh...."  Buffy gasped as the baby quieted, tears filling her eyes as she watched her daughter yawn for the first time.

"She's perfect."  Spike whispered, carefully reaching out one gem-of-Amara-covered-finger to gently stroke one chubby cheek, gasping himself as the baby sighed, her eyes fluttering open and closed.

"Would you like me to take a picture?"  The nurse asked quietly, holding up the camera that she'd found peaking out of the bag.

"Would you mind?"  Buffy whispered back, looking up for the first time.

"Not at all, smile."  The nurse snapped a few pictures before her buzzer went off.  "Someone will be back to help in a few minutes."

The couple barely noticed her departure, too enamoured with the now sleeping child in their arms.

Spike tore his eyes away from the wonder that was his daughter, to take in the amazing view of his child and mate together.

"I love you both, so much."  He sighed.

Buffy looked up at the wealth of emotion in his voice and pressed a gentle kiss to her husband's chiseled cheek.  "We love you too."

Then the slayer giggled cheekily, "Told you it was a girl!"

-----

Buffy smiled at the euphoric feeling that filled her as she watched her vampiric mate swing their four-year-old daughter round and round in his arms.

Their search was over.

This was heaven.

The End

AN:  I just want to say an extra BIG thanks to Marsters' Girl, my wonderful beta, who has made my editing job cake!  I loves ya babes – and I really appreciate what you do J

Also – thanks to everyone who reviewed this fiction – especially those early on who pushed me continue what was originally just a writing exercise!

Well, you know what to do, don't you?  Duh – review!

This your fav fic?  Let me know!

Go home, be-gone…I know who you non-reviewing people are!  I have a list…and I 'm watching you!


End file.
